Vehicles are designed with a view to reducing the mass of the vehicle but all prevailing vehicle tests must be met for a design to be acceptable. One vehicle test is FMVSS 214 that is the 20 MPH Oblique Pole Side Impact Test. The roof outer panel may separate from the supporting roof structure as a result of the test which would be an unsatisfactory result of the test. This disclosure is directed to providing a roof structure that resists separation of the outer roof panel from the roof supporting structure in the 20 MPH Oblique Pole Side Impact Test.
This problem and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.